Sohma Slumber Party
by Addicted to Manga
Summary: Tohru is having a slumber party for all the girls of the zodiac at shigure's house. A bit of Kyoru! Please read & review! Since I deleted the Author's note, the real Chapter 9 is now up!
1. Before the party

**I have a major Writers block so don't hurt me if this sucks! **

Maybe a little OCC but oh well that's life and that's how I live it, so deal!

Couples: **Kyo x Tohru** and a little **Yuki x ?**

**Sohma Slumber Party**

As the threesome walked home from school they didn't notice the people following them from the shelter of the trees. Yuki was talking to Tohru about going to the secret base while Kyo fumed that Kagura would be staying the night, for Tohru's slumber party with all the girls in the zodiac. _It's bad enough when she invites that psychic and the Yankee freak over, I don't need to deal with Kagura again._ As they neared the house Tohru suddenly stopped, causing Kyo to run into her because he was lost in his thoughts. At the sound of the Poof Shigure appeared. "Shame on you Kyo, running into Tohru-kun like that. Don't go trying anything vile," Shigure stated rather pervertedly. Not to soon later Shigure was seen flying through the sky into a tree.

"Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, the girls will be here around seven so I'm going to start cooking supper okay," Tohru said as cheerful as always. Yuki had gone to the secret base and Shigure was at a meeting with his author who so kindly came to pick him up. (Ha ha Shigure couldn't torture his editor this time) It would just be Tohru and Kyo for the next two hours. (Don't u dare think perverted thoughts) As Tohru was cooking dinner Kyo came watched from the doorway. Sensing someone near the doorway Tohru shrieked and turned a little to fast causing a plate of cookies just out of the oven to go flying. All of this going unnoticed by Kyo as he caught Tohru as she was falling so she didn't fall on to the broken glass.

Kyo would have accomplished this except for one little detail, the curse. As Kyo caught Tohru a huge puff of smoke appeared and an orange cat were Kyo used to be. Tohru quickly pulled Kyo out from under her, and started to get back up, but the intense pain in her left arm made her fall back down. (Don't ask me how that make u fall) Kyo noticing that Tohru was in pain ran to the phone to call Hatori.(Kyo's still in cat form, but can dial a phone) After he hung up, Kyo change back to human form and quickly got into a new pair of clothes. As it would take a while Kyo decided to go calm Tohru down.

"Tohru, were are you? Hatori will be here soon to look at your arm," Kyo said as he walked down the steps to find Tohru. Tohru had moved since then and was now whimpering softly from the couch in the living room. As Kyo sat next to Tohru, her whimpering became softer and less sad. Kyo hating that Tohru was sad tried to think of some way to comfort her and cheer her up. An idea popped in his head so he stood up to leave. "Tohru all be right back I just need to get something." (I don't feel like typing who says what because u can tell easily) A muffled uh huh was all he got as a reply.

A few minutes later Kyo came back with something behind his back. As he sat down he wrapped a blanket around himself. Without thinking twice Kyo hugged Tohru, trying to confront her. Tohru, not knowing there was a blanket around Kyo was rather surprised he didn't transform. "Tohru, don't act so surprised, I have a blanket around me dummy." Tohru was silent for a while, deep in thought of why the blanket stopped Kyo's transformation.

When she did figure it out, she gave Kyo a hug herself. "Oh Kyo, this is great now I can hug the guys from the zodiac with out them transforming!" Tohru was in a happy mood until she thought of something. "Kyo, I could hug all the members of the zodiac, but I don't thing any of them would want me to, you must all hate it when I forget about the curse and hug you. I'm such a burden to everyone! I'll go back to living at Grandfather's..." Tohru was cut off from her rambling as Kyo put his hand over her mouth, to shush her. "Tohru, nobody hates you and none of us dislike it when you hug us even if we transform. Why do you want to go back to your grandfather's and the idiots living with him? We can't live with out you, everyone loves you, I love you." Kyo said the last part rather quietly, in hope that Tohru, would think he was mumbling to himself, but she heard every word of it.

_Kyo loves me? I knew he cared for me but I didn't know he loves me. Why do I feel so flustered, could I love him back? He is nice to me, and always there for me. Kyo protects me and is always thinking of me first. I do enjoy being around and talking to him. I enjoy being with Yuki too, but the feelings stronger with Kyo. Does this mean I lo...love Kyo. He is kinda cute though. _

Tohru still in la la land didn't notice that they were still hugging but Kyo did. His face was so red from blushing. (It's amazing he hasn't caught fire) Knowing that Tohru could be in la la land for awhile decided to lie back against the arm rest, completely forgetting that they were still engulfed in a hug causing Tohru to be lying on top of him. (Again no perverted thoughts) The sudden change in position caused Tohru to resurface from her adventures in La la land. As she noticed the position that they were in, she blushed a shade to match Kyo's. (Blushing is the leading cause of fires in this fanfic lol) Kyo noticing that Tohru was blushing immanently let go of the hug.

Tohru, who finally figured out how she felt for Kyo, wrapped her arms tighter around Kyo and scooted closer to him. Kyo too caught up in the moment gave her one short, sweet, innocent kiss on the lips. After he kissed her, he realized what he had just done and started to get up to leave, too embarrassed to look at her. As he started to leave, Tohru had a bravery spark, and pulled him back to the couch. "Kyo, I have something to tell you..." "Well get on with it already" he said with the tiniest hint of anticipation. "Kyo, I... I love you"

After she said this and was turning to leave, her face covered in a bright blush, it was Kyo's turn to pull her back down. (Fire caused by extreme blushing again) "I love you too Tohru, but do you really love me? What about that Baka Neumi (stupid rat)? "Yes Kyo, I love you not Sohma-kun." With that Tohru pulled Kyo into a long kiss. They only broke when they heard Hatori's car pull up. When he came in to check Tohru's arm, both Kyo and Tohru were able to keep a straight face and act like nothing happened. After Hatori bandaged Tohru's arm and left, Shigure came back and pestered the two with a lot of questions about what happened while he was gone. Sohma-kun wasn't home yet either and it was already way past when he said he'd be back. Does Shigure know what happened and where in the world is Yuki!

Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Please review 

All flames will be ignored but suggestions on how to get better, is appreciated. This is my first Furuba fanfic so go easy on me! Lol


	2. The Guest arrive and secrets discovered

Chapter 2: The girls come

I forgot to put my disclaimer in last chapter but I'm sure you can tell that I'm not Natsuki Takaya, and that I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  I'm sorry if in the first chapter it was hard to read! My computer wouldn't let me create paragraphs.

Tohru worrying about Yuki and his absence, returned to la la land trying to think of reasons, why he wasn't back yet. Shigure, too use to Tohru's la la land thinking, remembered that Tohru had invited the zodiac girls over for a sleepover and that Tohru hadn't finished cooking yet. "Tohru-kun it's almost 6 shouldn't you finish cooking supper before the girls come?" This of course brought Tohru out of her thinking and she was now running around trying to get everything ready.

Kyo not wanting Tohru to overwork herself decided to intervene. "Tohru, it's alright. Remember you already made supper; the only thing you have left to make is the cookies since they fell on the floor, when you fell." Suddenly it all came back to Tohru about the days event, and her face became beat red. (Fire fire burning bright) Shigure being his usual perverted self noted her blush and couldn't resist asking. "Tohru-kun why is your face so red? Kyo didn't do anything to you did he?" At this comment both Kyo's and Tohru's faces were red. A few minutes later Kyo had regained his composure and was now in the process of beating Shigure up as Tohru started making the cookies again.

At 7 Kisa was the first to arrive and gave Tohru a huge hug. "Onee-chan its soo nice of you to invite us for a sleepover! We're going to have soo much fun!" After Kisa arrived the rest of the girls started to come. At about 7:30 all of the girls had arrived except Kagura who had mysteriously came down with a cold. Tohru only left the girls a moment to get supper ready. It was only when Tohru called that supper was ready did Kyo or Shigure appear.

All through out supper the girls chatted while the boys had a look of pure regret written across their faces. After supper Kyo and Shigure once again disappeared away from the hyper-active girls. Kyo stayed on the roof while Shigure stayed in his study trying to type up another one of his stories but failing terribly because of the noise.

After supper the three girls went up to Tohru's room to put their sleeping bags out. With bags of snacks and a bunch of drinks, they were ready to have some fun! (This is what my sleepovers are like) "Let's do makeovers! Can we use some of your makeup Onee-chan?" Kisa asked rather hyperactively. "Of course we can! What a great idea Kisa-Chan" Tohru answered. The three girls looked through Tohru and Rin's makeup trying to find the right colors.

The first person to get a makeover was Kisa. "Rin-chan what color eye shadow do you think we should use on Kisa-Chan?" (I don't feel like typing who says what you can easily tell) "Either a blue, pink or purple would be nice. Chose a color that would look best on her." "Uh... let's use the purple then." It was decided that Kisa would have purple eye shadow, because it would look best with the outfit she was going to wear. While Rin put on her eye shadow and mascara, Tohru did her blush and lipstick. After they were finished with her makeup Tohru held a mirror for Kisa to see. "Onee-chan, Rin-chan it looks great!" Kisa soon had them both in a big bear hug.

The next person to get a makeover was Tohru. Tohru laid on her bed as Rin and Kisa decided what colors would look best. Kisa not knowing that much about makeup was in charge of handing Rin the makeup she asked for, Kisa also got to pick out the colors. It was decided that Tohru would look best with a light pink eye shadow a light blush and the same color lip gloss as her eye shadow. As they finished Tohru's makeover Rin though of something. "Hey Tohru do you still have any pink ribbons? I want to do your hair, and can you get purple ribbons for Kisa's hair too." "Sure Rin-chan, I think they're in the dresser." After looking through her dresser, Tohru ended up with purple and blue ribbons but no pink ones. That's when she remembered they were in the kitchen. "I'll be right back guys I left my pink ribbons in the kitchen. (Okay, I know leaving ribbons in the kitchen is a little random, but this **is** Tohru I'm writing about)

As Tohru entered the Kitchen she noticed that Shigure and Kyo were both in the kitchen and what was even stranger was that they were actually talking with out swearing and Kyo wasn't throwing Shigure out of the room in rage. (The sky is falling the sky is falling!) Tohru being Tohru couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. "Hey guys is something wrong, you're all silent and gloomy" Tohru said rather worried. Shigure not knowing that Tohru was there was soo surprised when she started talking that he fell over in his chair knocking himself unconscious. Kyo on the other hand new she was there and wasn't surprised at all.

"Shigure-san are you alright? Kyo-kun why isn't Shigure saying anything, he's not dead is he?" Tohru said between sobs. Kyo thinking fast went into the living room and retrieved the blanket from the couch. When he came back to the kitchen Kyo wrapped the blanket around Tohru while hugging her. "Shh Tohru, it's alright, Shigure was just knocked unconscious that's all. There's nothing to worry about." Kyo said calmly. Tohru, liking the felling of being hugged by Kyo leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "So we don't need to call Hatori?" Tohru asked, still a little shaken from the prior event. "No, he should be fine, Shigure's just sleeping." Kyo replied, still trying to calm Tohru down.

Tohru had been gone for more than 15 minutes and Kisa and Rin were starting to get worried. "Kisa come with me, I want to know what's taking Tohru soo long to find the ribbons." "Do you think anything bad happened to Onee-chan?" "I don't think anything happened, Tohru probably just couldn't find them and is tearing the kitchen and living room apart trying to find them. As the two entered the kitchen they found Shigure asleep on the floor but no Tohru. "Rin-chan I'm going to look in the living room okay." Kisa said rather sweetly. "Okay Kisa, but I'll come with you. I'm done with the kitchen." Rin replied.

As they entered the room, Kisa and Rin were surprised to see Tohru and Kyo sitting on the couch asleep. Kyo was lying on his side against the back of the couch. He also had the blanket lying over him to stop him from transforming from being so close to Tohru. Tohru was lying against Kyo, with her back against him. Her head was resting against his shoulder and a second blanket was draped over Tohru. Tohru feeling the breeze from the change in air currents, cuddled in closer to Kyo.

"Kisa do you have a camera? This is too cute, and the perfect blackmail against Kyo." Rin asked. "Ya, I think its up stairs, I'll go get it." Kisa replied. After a few pictures, Rin and Kisa decided to be nice and wake them before Shigure woke up. "Tohru doesn't deserve to be embarrassed by Shigure and his perverted ways, so don't tell him okay Kisa." Rin said rather sternly to Kisa. "Okay, but what about Hiro and the rest of the zodiac, not including the adults." Kisa asked rather innocently. "No, not yet well only show the photos if Tohru agrees to it. Tohru has a great say in this matter." Rin replied still rather sternly.

As the two girls stopped talking imminently as Kyo started to move. Rin and Kisa not wanting to tell them yet about the pictures hid underneath the table still in view of the couch. Kyo not knowing they were their, still was in kind mode. (FYI Kind mode is how he acts toward Tohru only) As his mind started to comprehend, Kyo noticed that Tohru was still asleep. Remembering that Kisa and Rin were still here he decided to wake her up, since the girls were probably worried about her. Knowing that Tohru was a sound sleeper Kyo couldn't think of any way to wake her. That was until he remembered that Tohru was very ticklish. (Everyone is ticklish!) As Kyo tickled Tohru she started to wake up rather slowly, so he continued to tickle her until she was laughing hysterically. Then to his surprise Tohru started to tickle Kyo. In the end they ended up on the floor laughing their heads off.

As the laughing died off, Kyo remembered why he had awoken Tohru. "Tohru, you should get back to your sleepover. Kisa and Rin are probably worried sick." This of course caused Tohru to go into panic mode, but before she could get up Kyo stopped her. Not wanting Tohru to panic Kyo only knew one thing that had immediate effect on her. In one swift movement Kyo had Tohru in a kiss. Tohru loving Kyo more than anything and his kisses, kissed back with as much force as he had on the first night they kissed. As they continued to kiss Kisa couldn't help but squeal in delight. She knew that Kyo and Tohru loved each other, but she had always thought they didn't know how the other felt. When the couple heard the noise they automatically broke apart.

"Kisa, Rin you can come out now we know your there." Kyo said with the tiniest hint of fear that Akito would find out. Tohru sensing his fear wanted to cheer him up. Quietly going unnoticed by Kyo, Tohru slipped behind him and got the blanket. In one quick moment she had the blanket around him and was in the process of giving him a big bear hug. "Shh Kyo, its' okay Akito won't find out, theirs nothing to worry about." Tohru whispered so only Kyo could hear. "Rin-chan Kisa-chan can you come out now please we know your there." Tohru said rather sweetly.

As the two girls got out from under their hiding spot they couldn't help but smile. Kyo and Tohru looked too cute together, and the slight blush on their faces made it even cuter. "Tohru, Kyo you guys look soo cute together. Especially when you were asleep on the couch, we got some great pictures!" Rin said as she held up the camera for the couple to see. By then they were both blushing quite brightly that Kisa and Rin had taken pictures of them. (Rise up o' flame... sorry the songs' stuck in my head.) Kyo suddenly lunged forward for the camera, but Rin pulled it out of his reach just before he grabbed it. "Nope I'll let you see the pictures after I print them" Rin said as she ran up to Tohru's room followed by Kisa to print the pictures out with Kisa's travel printer.

Kyo not liking to be beat by girls, he sat on the couch silently fuming to himself that they were going to show everyone. Tohru again not liking to see Kyo upset decided to try to cheer him up. "Kyo, what's wrong? You know Kisa-chan and Rin-chan wouldn't show the pictures to anyone." Tohru said being ever optimistic. "I know its just I don't like my picture being taken and I certainly don't trust Rin, she hates me." Kyo replied rather softly. "Now that's not true Kyo, Rin-chan might dislike you but she doesn't hate you and I completely trust them." Tohru said just as softly. Tohru noticing that Kyo still had the blanket around himself decide to give Kyo a big hug.

Rin and Kisa came down stairs a few minutes later with the freshly printed pictures and handed them to Tohru. Tohru started to blush bright red as she looked at the pictures. Kyo who was looking over her shoulder at the pictures was also bright red. The blush started to disappear when Tohru flipped to the last photo. The picture was of Tohru and Kyo but it was when they were hugging. The hug was so innocent and it really looked like they were a cute couple. As Tohru looked over the picture she gave Kyo another hug as happy thoughts filled her head.

These thoughts disappeared as a crash was heard outside, making the girls scream. When Tohru screamed Kyo instantly pulled her closer almost instantly. All three of the girls were quivering in fear and Kyo was the only one that wasn't showing any fear. Tohru sensing Rin and Kisa fear motioned them to come over to her. "Rin-chan, Kisa-chan come here." Tohru said her voice quivering with fear. The girls imminently scooted over to Tohru and huddled close to her. (Yes I know that Rin's OCC but she's scared.) Kyo kindly pulled the other scared girls into the hug as they awaited the noise to happen again.

I have to have a little suspense in my stories. Please review! Constructive criticism excepted but All flames will be fed to Kyo's other form. I don't know how long the next chapter will be because I have a major writer's block and all kind souls please give me ideas and tips how to make this better. By the way this has been my biggest chapter ever! Yay for me and my randomness!


	3. A surprise visitor

**The Sohma Sleepover Chapter 3**

I'm soo sorry it took soo long to write this! It was Halloween when my writers block lifted but then I had the Casl Cup which I just got back from and have had no time to type up the chapter. For all of you who have no idea what a Casl Cup is, it's a Soccer Tournament for all Casl team in the state. I was playing against people older than me by at least a year and we ranked second for the first part! **Go Flares**!

* * *

After waiting for the noise to appear again for about 15 minutes, all of Kyo's patience drained. "It was probably just a tree that fell. There's no reason to be soo scared! We might as well go outside and see what happened." Kyo said rather roughly. "What….. What if there's a psycho outside with a chainsaw just waiting to kill us!" Tohru said rather shakily. 

"Onee-chan do you think it could be Akito-san trying to get us?" Kisa said equally afraid as she huddled closer to the group. "It couldn't be Akito, that he/she was sick in bed, when I was at the main house two days ago. Hatori wouldn't have let Akito leave." Rin said confidently. Everyone was silently thinking about this and wondering what the noise was until Tohru broke the silence.

"Chainsaw psycho! What is it's a chainsaw psycho?" Tohru said as she snuggled closer to Kyo. "Shh Tohru, there is no chainsaw psycho, you only see people with fake chainsaws in haunted houses, and Halloween attractions. There's nothing to worry about." Kyo said, in an effort to boost Tohru's confidence.

Getting extremely tired of all the groups fearful antics of squishing Kyo; he decided to take a look outside. As he stood the three girls were pulled up, due to the fact that they had never let go of him. "Since were all standing we might as well see what the noise was." Kyo said with a smirk as he walked to the door. "Kyo that was mean! You knew we were clinging to you." The three girls whined as Kyo pulled them to the door. "Aren't you at all curious as to what the crash was?" Kyo questioned. "Have you not seen a single horror movie! That's how everyone gets killed!" Rin said in response. "I have seen plenty of horror movies, but you do know that they aren't real. The people in the movie are acting, nobody really gets hurt." Kyo who was rather annoyed said.

"What if the psycho doesn't know that?" Kisa said rather suddenly causing Tohru to jump. "Kyo I don't wanna be killed by a chainsaw psycho!" Tohru said as she huddled close to Kyo. "There is no chainsaw psycho that was only in the haunted house! The man chasing you had a fake chainsaw and stopped when you reached the door and that Baka Nezumi and I got in front of you." Kyo all but said a little too loudly to Tohru. (I have been chased by a guy with a chainsaw which is how I got the idea. By the way I started writing the rough draft on Halloween so it has a Halloween theme)

Kyo's screaming caused everyone to go quiet for a few minutes. Suddenly a chainsaw was heard not too far away from the house. "Chainsaw Psycho!" The three girls yelled in unison, while clinging to Kyo. The sound seemed to be getting closer so thinking quickly the group ran to Kyo's room and locked the door. From Kyo's room they could see a man wearing a hockey mask walking from the forest towards the house with a chainsaw in his hand.

Quick as lightning Kyo had the window open and was helping the three the terror stricken girls to the balcony. From the balcony they quickly climbed up the ladder, as Kyo locked all the balcony windows. As the chainsaw psycho neared the house Kyo jumped up to the roof and pulled the ladder up. The group sat huddled together in the center of the roof, far away from all the sides. They had the ladder folded up as set as a barrier around them as an act to protect themselves. Not a single soul uttered a word as they waited for everything to be over.

The sound of wood splitting into millions of pieces brought the group back to their fearful reality. The girls cried on each others shoulders, while Kyo sat still in shock, his mind barely processing what had happened. Tohru somehow having the blanket wrapped around herself, leaned back against Kyo as she cried away her fears. Soon all the girls had calmed down and were down to a few muffled whimpered. The sudden hammer of footsteps on the stairs brought back the girls tears. "Shh there's no way that man, whoever he is could get on the roof.

The sound of glass shattering made the group cringe. As they strained their necks to look on the balcony, the chainsaw was seen coming from the window. Not too soon after the psycho emerged from the other side of the window. His gaze reached the roof; the group couldn't help but shudder. His eyes were soo intense with hatred and other emotions, that it boar a hole in your heart. There was no way the chainsaw psycho could reach the roof. There was no ladder, and it wasn't like he could jump that far like Kyo could. The girls and Kyo were in too much shock to take this in though. Rin was the first to realize this and when as she did she jumped up to her feet to taunt the psycho. "Rin-chan I don't think you should do that he looks mad." Tohru said cautiously to her friend.

The psycho visibly enraged started to climb the clothes line pole. All too soon he was perched on the top of the pole. Now the freak was only a short distance of ten feet away from the edge of the roof. In one swift motion the psycho threw his chainsaw over to the roof, a little way away from where the girls and Kyo were currently seated. Thinking quickly Kyo grabbed the chainsaw from its spot near the ladder. Not a moment later the psycho tried to grab for the chainsaw, barely missing the edge of it.

Kyo cautiously stood and started to walk towards the masked psycho with the chainsaw in hand. The psycho now weaponless started to back towards the edge of the roof, clearly shaking from being threaten with his own weapon. Kyo handed Rin, who had also stood up the chainsaw as he pulled the psycho into a head lock. Tohru realizing they were winning jumped up and started to kick the psycho like crazy and occasionally actually connected a kick into the freak. Kisa stood last and hesitantly walked up to the psycho who was now being beat by both Kyo and Tohru, and reached up to his mask. As she lifted the mask, everyone became quiet from shock and Rin dropped the chainsaw off the side of the roof where it landed in a bush. No one has expected the chainsaw psycho to be...

* * *

Yeah for suspense! Anyway someone tell me in a review which horror movie I got the chainsaw psycho from. My only obvious hint is that he wears a hockey mask and uses a chainsaw as a weapon. Please Review! 


	4. A new perspective

The Sohma Sleepover chapter 4

Only the anonymous reviewer Shizmoo got what movie the chainsaw psycho was from!  If you give up on guessing its Jason from Freddy vs. Jason and I think saw too.

* * *

**  
From last time:**

No one had expected the chainsaw psycho to be ………………….

Yuki!

Everyone stood stunned for a few minutes as their minds processed the information. Why would Yuki want to kill everyone? It just didn't seem right; Yuki wouldn't hurt anyone but Kyo! It all started to make sense to everyone, Yuki wanted to kill Kyo, but why, was the problem. "Sohma-kun why did you scare us like that?" Tohru asked, still not understanding why Yuki would want to kill Kyo.

While Yuki was struggling to get out of Kyo's death grip he managed to get out a few words. "Kagura came early and saw you and Kyo making out on the couch. She then came to me with the news, and that's when I came up with this plan to get revenge." Yuki said as he tried to catch his breath. "Why Sohma-kun! Why would you want revenge?" Tohru questioned the person she once thought as her dearest friend.

"I loved you and you turned to that Baka neko! Did you ever think about how other people feel?" Yuki yelled at Tohru a little too loud causing her to cringe.

_I didn't think about how everyone else would feel. I'm so selfish! I broke Yuki's heart and now he must hate me! _ Silent tears fell from Tohru's eyes as she thought about what Yuki had said. _I don't want anyone to be sad but I couldn't bear to lose Kyo. Now Sohma-kun and won't be my friends anymore. What if Hana-chan and Uo-chan turn on me too? _Tohru had curled herself up in a ball and was now rocking herself back and forth, anxiety getting the best of her.

Rin pushed Yuki facedown on the roof tiles as Kyo let him go to go comfort Tohru. Not knowing anything to say Kyo just hugged Tohru while awkwardly patting her on the back as she cried. Rin on the other hand was fed up with Yuki. "I'm sick of your selfishness! Why can't you be happy for Tohru like the rest of us! Tohru's finally completely happy, and you come and try to ruin that for her. Did you ever think about her needs instead of just your self?" Rin yelled at Yuki.

"You certainly act like a rat! No wonder Tohru loves Kyo! You are selfish and only think things to your benefit! How despicable! You say the cat was never meant to be loved and were to be looked down upon but you have it wrong. The rat doesn't deserve love and acts so that we look down upon him." Kisa said rather sternly, surprising the rest of the group.

Tohru had stopped crying and was now sniffling while she rested her head on Kyo's shoulder. "Sohma-kun ... You act as if you own me and that I don't have a single thought about it! I have a mind and I think for myself, no one can choose who I love only how they act towards me and Kyo has always acted on what he thinks and is true to his heart. You on the other hand Sohma-kun tell lies to help yourself and only care about your interests. No one would want to be with a person who only thinks about themselves and not about others. Kagura might be sad but she told me that she had found another of the zodiac that she loves. Maybe you too should find another person to love, than you would be happy." Tohru said finally voicing her opinion on the matter after all the other times she had remained silent.

Yuki finally understood why he was always lonely. _I never once thought about the others, when I acted nice to someone it was always to get something in return. They were right... I never thought about Tohru's interests or anyone else's. I really have been acting like a jerk and hurting the people around me. None of them are really my friends. Haru and Kagura still might be willing to be my friends though. If not I'll live in the woods like Honda-chan did. _

Yuki jumped up with so much force that he knocked Rin over. Before anyone could grab him, Yuki was off the roof and running into the forest. Kyo and Rin were arguing about who beat Yuki up the most and Tohru was too busy calming Kisa down, to notice a mysterious person waking towards the back of the house. Nobody noticed the figure coming closer and closer or the quiet pitter of footsteps. If anyone in the group did notice they thought nothing of it as the shadow grew nearer.

A crash jolted the group from there peaceful haven as the figure jumped onto the roof. The girls opened their mouths to scream but only muffled squeaks came out, because they had lost their voices from screaming in fright of the chainsaw psycho Yuki. As the figure started to emerge from the shadows everyone's' eyes grew huge.

"Hey guys, why do you look so scared? You guys look so funny!" Kagura said with a laugh. "Any way I came to tell ya guys a something important. Yuki went psycho on me when I told him that Kyo and Tohru are together and he went berserk and said something about getting even. So ya watch out if you see Yuki around." Kagura said rather seriously.

"Well thanks a lot! He already tried to kill us with a chainsaw! Why do you think we're on a roof with the ladder pulled up! That BAKA NEZUMI climbed the pole and jumped over onto the roof with a chainsaw and tried to attack Tohru! Why did you tell Yuki in the first place you knew he LOVED Tohru and would want to kill me!" Kyo screamed at Kagura, enraged that she was the one to cause Yuki to go on a rampage.

"I'm ... I'm sorry. I just thought that Yuki should know. I didn't think he'd get angry and try to kill you I just thought he'd be happy for you guys like I was. I'm so sorry Tohru, can you ever forgive me?" Kagura pleaded. "Um...Okay Kagura-chan I forgive you, but please don't do it again." Tohru said with an unusually high amount of cheerfulness. "So Kagura, I heard you like a new zodiac now, care tell who?" Rin said in a valley girl like style.

Kagura blushed as all eyes turned towards her. _Yes I'm free from her abusive crush on me. (For the clueless this is of course Kyo)_ "Tell us Tell us." Kisa said as she pestered Kagura. "Yes Kagura-chan please tell us if it's not too much trouble. I'm so sorry if that was mean of me to say but I really want to know." Tohru said "That wasn't mean of you Tohru. Okay so if you really wanna know I like ..." Kagura said. "Well get on with it we wanna know which poor person you're going to torture next" Kyo said rather rudely. "Fine, the people I like now is Haru and Hiro." Kagura said, cleverly so that only Kyo could tell that she was lying.

"YOU can't have Haru he's mine!" Rin yelled clearly enraged. "I'm sorry Kagura-chan but Hiro really likes me and I like him too." Kisa said sweetly and innocently. "Chill guys I was kidding I don't really like Haru and Hiro the brat, I was just kidding. I really like Yuki and this time I'm not lying." Kagura said rather calmly after being yelled at by everyone but Tohru.

"Yay Kagura-chan I'm so happy for you! Sohma-kun would be a nice boyfriend for you." Tohru said, purely happy for her friend. Kyo on the other hand couldn't care any less, as long as it wasn't himself he wouldn't care if she loved a rock. "Please don't tell him though, I wanna tell him myself. If you see him though tell him I want to talk to him. Okay?" Kagura said, a threat hidden in what she had said. "Aye captain, ma'am." Everyone said jokingly, causing Kagura to laugh hysterically.

A little while later Kagura left saying that she was off to find Yuki and tell him how she felt. Everyone wished her good luck and she was gone. After Kagura left the others decided there was no use staying on the roof. Kyo jumped off the roof, landing neatly on his feet on the balcony below, and then he signaled for Rin and Tohru to lower the ladder. Once the ladder was lowered and firmly placed, the girls came down one by one. Kisa came first, than Rin and finally Tohru. As Tohru was going down the steps her foot slipped and she started to fall down towards the balcony.

As Tohru fell, she screamed as she tried desperately to grab hold of the ladder. When she was almost 5 feet from the ground to strong arms grabbed her and placed her gently on the ground. Tohru was shaking in shock so Kisa and Rin were trying their hardest to calm her down.

Taking the blanket and wrapping it around her Kyo picked Tohru up carefully and carried her into the house, because she was shaking to hard to walk by herself. Once there he placed Tohru on the couch and sat next to her. After being placed on the couch, Tohru pulled herself into a ball and began rocking back and forth, anxiety filling her as thoughts of almost dying filled her head.

Tohru was brought back to reality as two strong arms stopped her rocking. "Shh, everything's alright now. There's no need to worry." Kyo said, soothing away Tohru's worries. Kyo sat on the couch with Tohru for awhile, calmly speaking, luring Tohru to sleep. As Tohru's breathing evened out Kyo slowly stood up and walked to his own room, leaving the three girls in the living room, fast asleep on the multiple couches and recliners.

Somewhere in dreamland Shigure rolls over and ends up on the floor. Semi-awake Shigure gets up and wipes the dirt off his robes. As Shigure walks into the living room on his way to the stairs, he passes out and goes back into a deep slumber. A loud crash is heard causing the girls to scream, fearing the worst. Kyo heard the screams and the crash and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

When Kyo got to the living room, he was smart enough to turn the lights on. To everyone's surprise it was just Shigure asleep on the floor. With nothing else to worry about the girls got up and headed upstairs to Tohru's room, for a more peaceful slumber with no more interruptions. Too much had happened that night making it impossible for the girls to sleep.

Thinking that they needed something funny to cheer themselves up the girls decided they needed to pull a prank on someone. "Who should we prank though?" Kisa asked politely. "Kyo and Shigure are the only other people in the house." Tohru said, stating the obvious. "Then well just pull a prank on the hot headed neko." Rin said rather triumphantly.

Rin took charge of the prank as the girls pondered on what type of prank to pull. "Tohru go get some whip creams, Kisa go get some leeks." Rin said, somewhat like a general. As the girls raced around getting everything ready, Rin sat on the bed laughing and planning the prank. In the end Tohru and Kisa collected water balloons, whip cream, leeks, feathers, nail polish and a lot of other things.

Quietly the girls entered Kyo's room to find him snoring in his sleep. Holding back from laughing the girls constructed their master prank. A little whip cream there, a feather or two there, a water balloon or two hanging here. After getting everything ready the girls added the three finishing touches. First they painted his toenails and fingernails hot pink, then they added makeup to his face and finally they quickly stuffed the leeks in Kyo mouth and quickly got into there hiding spots.

Waking up to find the horrible taste of leeks in his mouth, Kyo quickly spit them out. Something tickled his nose and as he put his hand up to scratch it, whip cream covered his mouth and nose. As Kyo started to get up a string hit him in the face, annoyed Kyo pulled it causing the freezing cold water balloons to fall on Kyo, soaking him to the bone. Just as Kyo thought nothing else could go wrong the girls jumped out of their hiding spots and covered Kyo in loads of silly string.

Kyo was now visibly in raged so the girls took as their turn to leave, with Kyo closely chasing them from behind. As the girls turned the corner, Rin momentarily stopped to turn on a fan positioned in the hallway. As Kyo reached the fan, he was covered in feathers, making him look like a chicken. A flash blinded him as the girls took a picture of him from the safety of Tohru's doorway.

As Kyo ran towards Tohru's room the girls shut and locked the door, making it impossible for Kyo to get in. "This means war girls!" Kyo shouted from the door, before going to the bathroom to clean up. As Kyo entered the bathroom, he stood horrorstruck as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

They had painted his nails and done his makeup, but worse of all they had dyed his hair. Tohru, who had sneaked out of her room, couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Kyo freaking out about their prank. Hearing a laugh Kyo turned around to find Tohru in the doorway. "You dyed my hair pink!" Kyo screamed as he grabbed Tohru gently before she could run bask to her room.

Tohru couldn't say anything because she was laughing to hard to speak. "Chill Kyo, it looks cute! Besides it's not like it's permanent, I wouldn't let Rin-chan and Kisa-chan dye your hair permanently." Tohru said, once she had stopped laughing. "Cute! I'm a guy Tohru guys don't like to be cute! Yuki might though." Kyo said smirking at the last thing he said. "Relax Kyo, if you wash you hair a few times it comes out, all we did is spray your hair with colored hairspray." Tohru said with a laugh.

Noticing Kyo shivering Tohru hugged him, turning Kyo into a shivering cat. "Tohru what did you do that for?" Kyo Questioned. Without answering Tohru got a towel and wrapped Kyo the cat in it. Then she sat down and picked up the bundled up cat and placed him in her lap. There Tohru sat, gently petting Kyo until she could hear him purring.

Grabbing a few more towels and some rolls of paper towels, Tohru stood with the calm Kyo on one arm and the towels in the other. Carefully she walked to Kyo's room, making sure nothing fell as she walked. Placing Kyo on her shoulder, Tohru opened the door to his room and turned on the lights. Setting the towels and Kyo down on his bed, Tohru started to clean up the mess Kisa, Rin and she had made.

At the sound of a poof Tohru spun around to face a wall and covered her eyes as Kyo quickly got dressed. When she felt a pat on her shoulder she turned around to find the pink haired Kyo behind her. "I'll finish cleaning Tohru you should go back to your room and get some sleep." Kyo said gently. Before Tohru left, Kyo stopped her I the doorway and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going back to his room to clean up.

As Tohru entered her room she found both Rin and Kisa asleep. As Tohru's head hit her pillow she too fell fast asleep. Dreams of the day's event filled the teens head as they peacefully slept. Not one wondered what would happen the next day.

* * *

Yay another chapter complete! I know this chapter was a little long but I finally lost my writer's block! Who knew getting to skip a day of school could cure it? Anyway since Thanksgivings in about 4 days I won't be working on this story that much because my family's going to New York. That means no **EVIL** algebra for a whole week! Yay me! Anyway please review! Flames will be fed to Kyos' other form. Constructive criticism appreciated. Someone please help, I need an idea with how to end this story. Should this be the last chapter or should I add another chapter and what should be in the last chapter then? 


	5. Resolutions

The Sohma Sleepover Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: HoHoHo Merry Christmas! Santa suddenly appears holding some legal papers. Fruits Basket is yours………. For a 30 day trial and $1,000,000,000 fee. Obviously I don't own Fruits Basket, golden tear

* * *

As the sun shinned through the pink curtains of Tohru's room, the three sleeping girls woke from their peaceful dreams. "I wonder if Kagura-nee told Yuki-kun about her crush on him." Kisa said as her brain started to wake up. "There's no need to ponder about that right now, Kisa it's still morning and..." Rin never finished her sentence for she fell back to sleep. "Rin-Chan's right we should go back to sleep" and with that Tohru fell back into a deep sleep. Having nothing else to do Kisa closed her eyes and was soon backing dreamland. 

A little while later Tohru couldn't sleep anymore and quietly got out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed downstairs to start cooking breakfast. As the meal simmered in the pans, Tohru sat at the Kitchen table, reading a good book. At the sound of her timer going off, Tohru quickly took the food off the stove and on to 5 big plates for everyone. "Shigure-San, Kyo-kun, Kisa-Chan, Rin-Chan breakfast is ready" Tohru said, loudly enough to be heard, but not in a sense screaming.

Soon all the Zodiac members filed sleepily into the kitchen, their brains still not fully functioning as they sat down around the table. After Tohru took her place at the table, everyone began to chow down on the delicious food she had prepared for them. As the food disappeared, everyone's minds seemed to function properly again. Later when all the plates were cleared the group split, the girls went upstairs to pack, Kyo wandered off to the roof and Shigure to his study to work on his latest story.

Not one person heard the front door open or the sound of shoes being taken up. Kyo had fallen asleep on the roof and the girls were in Tohru's room and just assumed that the person walking up the stairs was Kyo and thought nothing more of it. Nobody noticed the person enter Yuki's room and than leave a few moments later with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder and his school stuff at hand. If anyone saw they wouldn't have cared, that person couldn't be tried for theft, for he wasn't stealing. Yuki was simply gathering his things for some unknown reason.

If Tohru had known she would have stopped him, Shigure would have talked to him, Kyo would have been speechless. All three girls would have cried as he left but no, nobody else in that house knew what Yuki was doing. His journey would be long and difficult, not even Yuki himself knew of what lie ahead.

As he exited the forest he found Kagura waiting for him, tears silently falling from her red eyes. Kagura, now the only one he could trust, was the only other person he told. At first she was shocked and didn't understand, but when she figured it out, tears fell uncontrollably as she tried to talk him out of it. Silently the two teens made their way to the Sohma estate. Memories of his conversation with Kagura were fresh in Yuki's mind as he walked beside her.

_A happy-go-lucky Kagura is seen bouncing up to Yuki. "Yuki what's wrong? You look like something's troubling you." Kagura said her eyes full of concern. "It's alright Kagura, there's...there's just something dangerous I must do. If you never see me again just remember that right now you're the only friend I have." Yuki said with a sigh. "Why...why are you leaving and what are you going to do?" Kagura said as tears threatened to fall. "I...I have to help everyone...they deserve to be free of the curse and Akito has made a deal with me. If I go back to Akito then Kyo won't be imprisoned and the curse will be broken. It's the only way I can make anyone happy." Yuki said, his voice quivering with fear." "Why!" Kagura shouted as tears trailed down her face landing on the ground below. "Why do you have to do this?" Kagura begged sadly. "I must, don't you understand, only I can break the curse." Yuki said more sternly. Before Kagura could say anymore he was gone with out saying a word of goodbye._

"How did you know Kagura? I never told you when I was going to leave." Yuki questioned. "I never really knew you would be here, I just hoped you were at the house and that I wasn't too late. I had second thoughts so I was standing at the edge of the forest when you came out." Kagura said quietly. "You should go back home Kagura, Akito had asked me to come alone and I don't want you to face the consequences." Yuki said as calmly as he could. "I don't want to leave you alone with Akito, Yuki." Kagura said more determinedly. "No I don't want you to get hurt." Yuki said as he pulled Kagura into a hug. "Go home now Kagura." Yuki said as he let go of Kagura and walked the last few feet into the Sohma estate.

As he walked through the estate the flowers reminded him of his secret base and of Tohru, which only boosted his resolve to see Akito's deal done. As Yuki walked the final steps before reaching the center of Akito's garden a sinister voice rang through his head.

"Hello Yuki, I'm so glad that you came." Akito said with a smirk.

* * *

I know it's after Christmas, but I wrote this before Christmas and was traveling before I could add it in. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I know if you peoples actually like my stories. Thank you to all the kind people that have reviewed this story so far! AND please NO FLAMES! I don't flame people so don't flame me! Constructive Citizen is always accepted. 


	6. Changes for the Better

The Sohma Sleepover ch. 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fruits Basket or any published manga in that matter. I do however own everything about the book I'm writing, which right now is in a ditch because I have major writer's block for that story.

Since I'm getting more reviews from people I decided to answer some of them, and a thank you goes out to Suma Susaki who is one of the few who have reviewed more than once. On to the reviews! (I'm only doing reviews from ch. 3 and up)

Baka-schala-neko-chan Yay for Randomness!

Sesshumarusgirl101 it's going to get even cuter.

CxHforever your guess was right but one question who is C and H?

Omnichild that's too bad, they're fun to watch!

Mike'n'Ikes No, Shigure will be important later in the story.

Shizmoo It was Jason alright, but who should I add in next?

Night you were half right but oh well.

The Phantom Reviewer Yuki was OCC but for a reason that you'll find out about in the next few chapters.

Sinking into Darkness I don't want to get in trouble for someone dying.

Fushigiyugigirl3 Yay a Kyo Fan!

Suma Susaki it'll be sad for a few chapters than happy in the end, I think... I don't know yet.

Liz well I do play soccer...

Jessiecat when one zodiac member hugs another they don't transform so Yuki wouldn't turn into a rat and Kagura wouldn't turn into a boar.

Mythathena I did this all for a reason, in later chapters you'll see why Yuki acted the way he did.

LilsHrImP tHinGy glad ya liked it, I hope everyone likes this story!

Steph. I'm hurrying, coming up with chapters at least 3 pages long is not as easy as it seems.

Shadow7272 it won't stay depressing that long.

Flames of Sadness Hurt and Betrayal Yay a Kyo fan/Yuki fan/ Kagura Fan.

Okay for everyone who put for me to update soon. I wrote this chapter right after I published chapter 5 Resolutions. I'm writing as fast as I can, but I have soccer practice and other stuff that get in the way and cause me writers block, which I get either before or during every chapter I've written so far. Plus I have the book I'm writing, and very strict guidelines I must follow if I want to get it published. I didn't know publishers would be so strict about stories written by kids, that and the fact that not many people will publish stories by people my age.

Sorry if I skipped anyone. Anyways on to da story!

"Hello Yuki, I'm so glad that you came." Akito said with a smirk. "Hello Akito-san I've come to you because of the deal we made." Yuki said rather calmly. "Ah yes, I get rid of the curse and you stay here with me. I don't really like that anymore, now you will stay here forever in the room I planned for Kyo and the rest may be free of the curse, but still must come and see me." Akito said with one of his evil grins. "Fine, just leave them alone." Yuki said in mock defeat making Akito grin even wider.

_As Akito led Yuki off to the little room he would live in, thoughts filled his mind. Cringing Yuki, looking back at everything he had done the past few days. When he heard from Kagura that Tohru and Kyo had finally confessed their feelings he was happy, but then he thought of what had happened to Hatori and Kana. He just couldn't see them get hurt, so he and Kagura came up with a plan to think about what Akito might do. _

_Kagura had come up with the chainsaw part since Honda-kun had told her once how much chainsaw psycho's scared her. Then she helped find me an outfit that would hide my identity. After that all I had to do was scare them, which was easier then I hoped. It was only once I was up on the roof did things start to go wrong. They took away my FAKE chainsaw and Kisa took off my mask. Thinking fast I came up with a story to convince them I was angry and hurt, I thought they wouldn't buy it, but they did. Before anyone could ask anymore questions I bolted. _

_Kagura was there waiting for me, we waited for a few minutes before Kagura left to go tell them she had told me about the two of them being together and how she thought I would have taken it well, but that I went psycho instead. In truth it was I who found then that night not Kagura, I told Kagura about it and she then stopped by earlier to talk to Tohru. It was a master plan but in the end I ruined my friendship with my closest friend, Tohru. I guess as long as their all safe that's all that matters. _

_This cage, there must be some way out of it. If not when Akito comes in to check on me again I could always ambush him and run, but only after he breaks the curse. Once it's broken, it can't be redone. After that eh can't hold me here, the curse binds us but when it's gone he can't control us anymore. Without the curse Akito's powerless and he knows it. Even if he tries to keep me here I'm able to over power him. I'm not the little boy id used to be, he can't control me anymore!_

"Ah, Yuki, is that a quiver I see? Are you that afraid to go back to your little room? Your lucky Yuki, you didn't have to agree to the deal, you chose to, remember that. You could have lived outside longer but you chose the cage. Know you will stay in this cage forever instead of Kyo." Akito said with a sneer. With that he threw Yuki into the small room, the only source of light was a small bared window, so small that only a rat could fit though the bars. There was a bed in the corner and a small table under the window.

"Your books are in the desk, you should be thanking me, and I'm allowing you to continue your school work in here. However you may not leave for school, so if you can't comprehend it, Aya will teach you." Akito said as he shut the door to the room, locking Yuki inside.

"Well this is at least better than the room from my childhood." Yuki said to himself trying to be optimistic about the turn of events. "I wonder if Kagura will tell them the truth like I asked her to." Yuki said as he lay down on the bed. Flashbacks of Kagura, Tohru, Kyo, and all the other zodiac members, entered his mind sending him off into a deep sleep.

_Yuki and Kagura are seen sitting on a bench in the park. Kagura is close to tears and Yuki is trying his best to make those tear go away. "Hey Kagura, one last thing, tell them all the truth of why I acted the way I did. Tell Tohru and Kyo that I'm sorry and to please forgive me, even though they will never see me again. Tell them last where I am and why I'm here. Thank you Kagura, you really are a true friend." Yuki said to a now crying Kagura. "Yes...I'll tell them Yuki, but must I tell them today? I want to spend the day with you until you go to Akito." Kagura said Tears falling freely onto the stuffed rat Yuki had given her. _

_The Rat brought back even more memories. "Yuki, don't go, I couldn't live with out you." Kagura said as the two of them walked towards the main house. Kagura was looking at the ground while Yuki looked at all the shops. Perfect, while Kagura stood looking at the ground in misery, Yuki snuck off into one of the shops. A little while later Yuki appears with a wrapped present behind his back. "Kagura, all always be with you, it maybe hard but I have something for you that may cheer you up." Yuki said as he presented the gift in front of her. Ever so carefully Kagura opened the gift, seeing it her eyes grew huge and she pulled Yuki into a big bear hug. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Yuki!" Kagura said, extremely happy about the stuffed rat Yuki had given her. _

_Why Kagura was sad was a whole different reason. "I found you Yuki! I have something to tell ya!" an extremely hyper Kagura said as she surprised Yuki with a big hug. "Yes, Kagura what do you want to tell me?" Yuki said calmly, to used to Kagura's ways. "I love you" Kagura said more softly than before. Three simple words that left Yuki in complete shock, was it possible that Kagura liked him s much as she had liked Kyo. Yuki hoped not but he could handle her liking him, as long as she didn't throw everything out of proportion. He did already like her so maybe things could have worked out between them, except that he was going to be locked up so that his friends could be free._

Yuki woke up in surprise, that someone had entered the room and was now shaking him from side to side to get up. "Wake up Yuki! We've come to get you out of here!" An impatient Kagura whispered, so that Akito wouldn't hear. "Kagura, Kyo, Tohru, Haru! What are you guys doing if you get caught then were all dead." Yuki whispered back in frustration. "The curse is broken, but we'll talk later right now we gotta move before Akito comes back!" Kyo said, resisting the urge to scream at Yuki. "Rin, Kisa and Hiro can't keep Akito distracted that long, we must hurry!" An angry Haru said. "Please Yuki-kun we must hurry, Shigure has the car parked in the back all we have to do is get you out of here." Tohru begged.

"Out the door Yuki hurry up!" Kyo whispered enraged, and if looks could kill than the Nezumi Yuki, would be long dead. "It's too bad you won't turn into a rat anymore than we could easily get you out." Haru said more to himself than to the others. "Yuki go out this back door with Kyo, and Tohru, it'll lead you to the car. Haru and I will go get the others. Don't come looking for us, Akito wants you three the most." Kagura said sternly as she pushed the three out the door.

A few minutes later Kagura, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, and Rin came out the back door. As everyone filed into the car they found a problem. "Now that none of us can transform, some of you will have to walk." Shigure said, saying the obvious. "Yuki must go in the car and Kisa, Hiro and Rin should too, because they look completely worn out." Kagura said as she thought about whom else should go. "How many other people can fit in?" Yuki asked, directing the question to Shigure. "One more and I believe that Kagura should go, because she looks too worn out to walk." Shigure said calmly. Then it's settled Haru-kun, Kyo-kun and I will walk home, but first I must make a quick stop at work, okay guys." Tohru asked.

"Eh, but Tohru Haru and Kyo walk a lot faster than you do." Kisa said. "Then you'll be left walking by yourself, what if Akito or Kureno show up!" Rin said, speaking the honest truth. If they show up than at least I will be there to protect Tohru." An angered Kyo said. "What did you think I'd do leave Tohru to walk by herself, what kind of person do you take me as!" Kyo half-screamed. "Yes but what about Haru, come to think of it where's Haru?" Shigure asked. "He said he had somewhere to be and left a few minutes ago." Hiro said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Tohru, you said you had to go to work right. Then we'd better get walking, because your work is about a 15 minute walk from here." Kyo said half the fact that he was bored and half the fact that he didn't want to deal with a panicking Tohru if they were late. "Your right Kyo, well bye guys, we'll see you later!" Tohru said in an enthusiastic voice.

As the two teens walked towards Tohru's work, something would soon catch their eyes. Something so important that in the end Tohru would have to decide to either go to work for the little time left before she'd normally go back or go straight home.

Well another chapter complete! Yay me, two chapters finished so far over my FIVE weeks of winter break. Maybe I can finish another chapter before I go back to school in February! Anyway PLEASE Review! And thank you to all the people that do review! Yay! Please do not FLAME me or deal with the wrath of Akito, Hana's Electric Waves and a beating from the Yankee Uo!


	7. Hidden in a Bush

Sohma Sleepover Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Fruits Basket but when pigs can fly and my parents win the lottery then I might. Now how to make a pig fly...

I've gotten 5 reviews for the last chapter so far, Yay! Anyway I'll answer the reviews I got for chapter 6

Mythathena Thank you but I'm not that good of an author. Right now though I'm only on chapter two... I'm a big procrastinator when it comes to that story.

Joskers there will be a few Kyoru moments in this chapter and a bunch in the next story I write.

Flames of Sadness Hurt and Betrayal they had to force Hiro to come and when Haru went Rin followed to make sure he didn't get in trouble and Kyo of course wouldn't leave Tohru alone. Just a little background info I didn't add in.

Shadow7272 I go back January 29 or 30, but you guys get a lot longer for summer vacation. I get 5 weeks then.

DJ this story is Kyoru but I'll write a Yuki x Tohru story soon

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa it took me awhile to decide what would happen, I like your pen name it's cute!

Yukixtohru Thanks and hi to all the readers who haven't reviewed

On to da story!

* * *

As the two headed off towards Tohru's work and awkward silence hung in the air between them. Both teens thoughts were elsewhere and neither wanted to bring up the subject that was on their minds. "Hey Kyo... thanks for walking with me, you really didn't have to. I'm sorry if..." Tohru was cut off as Kyo placed his hand over her mouth to shush her. "What did I tell you about saying sorry!" Kyo said in an angry voice, but was really just playing with her. "I'm sor..." Tohru was again interrupted in her process to apologies. "One more time Tohru and you'll be in trouble." Kyo warned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you, Kyo." Tohru said. "That's it Tohru and know for your punishment is..." Kyo said pausing for dramatic effect.

Two strong arms wrapped around Tohru and pulled her closer, into a hug. Kyo then let one hand break away from the hug and gently he lifted her chin so that she was looking into his crimson eyes. Slowly their faces came closer to each other until there was no gap between them. First it was just a simple kiss but the two became more passionate, the only reason they stopped was because of lack of air. As the two took in long breaths of air Kyo managed to say something. "That...that was your punishment." "Maybe I should get in trouble more often." Tohru said half joking.

"Kyo I'm going to be late if we don't hurry and Momiji-kun is sick in bed and won't be there to help me. I might lose my job, oh no, I can't, how will I be able to afford an apartment after high school if I don't have a job!" Tohru again had gone into her anxiety stage and was now swaying from side to side, dizziness getting the best of her. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying like that, it's not good for you." Kyo said as he tried to steady her. Just before Tohru fell, Kyo moved directly behind her causing her to fall into him instead.

After Tohru regained her composure, the two continued to walk towards Tohru's work only a little bit faster. "How are thing going with karate at the dojo?" Tohru asked, mainly so they weren't walking in total silence. "Good, I'm no match for master yet, last time he sent me flying..." Kyo said as he continued on talking. Tohru only was half listening as they walked when something caught her eyes causing her to immediately stop. This of course caused Kyo to run into Tohru because he had been walking behind her for some time now.

"Tohru, why did you stop walking like that!" Kyo said as he rubbed the bruise on his head. "I'm sorry, but look over there, Kyo in that bush." Tohru said, pointing to the bush on her left. "What is it Tohru? I can't see anything in the bushes." Kyo asked as he scanned the bush. "No, you have to look down here." Tohru said as she got down on her knees. A moment later, Kyo was sitting on the sidewalk next to Tohru peering into the bushes. A flash of white caught Kyo's eyes and he too now knew what was hidden in the bush.

"Look at the puppies Kyo, they look so cute! But I wonder why they're out here in the bush?" Tohru said as she gently picked up the nearest one. One by one all the puppies were taken out from under the bush. In all there were 4 puppies hiding. Tohru having read a few animal books knew after the last pup was out that these were West Highland white terrier pups. "Kyo, we can't just leave them here we have to take them home. But I have work. What will we do!" Tohru asked, while pondering to herself.

Tohru's eyes grew huge as she saw her two best friends walking down the sidewalk. "Hana-chan, Uo-chan what are you guys doing here?" Tohru asked, completely confused. "Kureno called me up and told me to go with Hana to find you and Kyo. Apparently Shigure called Kureno and asked him to find you, something about Akito being mad and to be careful." Uo said, making Tohru very confused. "It simply means that you need to skip work and come with us because Akito is mad, and you need to be more careful and cautious." Hana said in a way that Tohru could understand. "Oh, okay...wait what about the puppies!" Tohru said as she came to her senses.

"When'd you get puppies?" Uo asked amusement in her voice. "Tohru found them not to long ago. You think we'd go out and buy them!" Kyo said, somewhat bored. "Chill orange top, I was just asking!" Uo screamed back. "Most people would have figured out the obvious, but I guess the brainless don't count." Kyo said mockingly. "Your one to talk, I doubt you even have a girlfriend yet. You've probably never kissed someone either" Uo said smirking "What!" Kyo said raising his fist in rage.

"Uo-chan, Kyo please stop." Tohru begged. "Very interesting Tohru, you said Uo-chan but you left the honorific off of Kyo, before you called him Kyo-kun know just Kyo. What made you change?" Hana asked, causing Uo and Kyo to look over at Tohru and Hana. Slowly Tohru's face grew red giving Uo a chance to pick on her. "Tohru, will you list all your friends for me?" Uo said, in a way that Tohru had no idea that she was being tricked. "Hana-chan, and Uo-chan, Yuki-kun, Kyo, Kisa-chan, Momiji-kun, Kagura-chan..." Tohru said until Uo shushed her. "Your right Hana, she does leave the honorific off." Uo said to Hana, all the while keeping her eyes on Tohru. "So, Kyo finally told Tohru his true feelings about her." Hana said in a calm voice. "He must've, to get that much of a change in Tohru, and I so wanted to crash there first date." Uo said half jokingly. "Will you two knock it off, quit making fun of Tohru!" Kyo said now visibly blushing and angry.

"Oh, orange tops bushing, this must mean that everything is true." Uo said tauntingly. "So when did you start seeing each other?" Hana asked calmly. "Uh, I think two or three days ago." Tohru said quietly. "Only three days ago, it sure took you awhile to tell her Kyon-kyon. I thought for sure you would have told her at least a year ago, it was obvious after the first month of you two hanging out that you loved her. I guess you're just a chicken" Uo said making Kyo bush even redder. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but what about the puppies?" Tohru asked while holding out for them to see. "Uo, Kyo, Tohru, you three take the puppies and go to Tohru's house and I'll go to your work and explain why you won't be here." Hana said as she walked away.

"Uh, what just happened here?" Tohru asked as she carefully stood up, the puppy still in hand. Picking up one of the three remaining puppies, Uo started to walk off, taking Tohru with her. "Hey orange top take the last two puppies and come in already slowpoke." Uo yelled back behind her. "Damn Yankee!" Kyo said more to himself than the others. Picking up the two pups he caught up with the others as they walked back to Shigure's house. "I wonder what Shigure-san will say when he sees these puppies." Tohru said to no one in particular.

What would Shigure say when he saw the puppies? Would they have to give them to the animal shelter or could Tohru keep them? You gotta wait till next chapter.

* * *

Another chapter complete! This chapter took longer to write due to two things. 1. I was goalie in a soccer game and now my fingers are black and blue from when they were bent back from the force of the ball when I caught it. 2. I've been selling Girl Scout cookies door to door for hours on end. The next chapter won't be put up for awhile though because my family and I are going to Disney for a week. Anyway please review! Flames will be given to the grim reaper, to put in his jar of evil. Constructive criticism always accepted. 


	8. Calm after the storm

The Sohma Sleepover Ch. 8

Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter, but I didn't have a laptop at Disney, and we were there nine days. To top that off, in soccer I'm goalie and someone stepped on my fingers which is making it difficult to type this. As was chapter 7 when I caught the ball and it bent my fingers back. Anyway I'm curious to how old you guys think I really am, since in previous chapters when I said it was hard for a kid to get a book published, I would like to know how old you think I am. Part of this is because I truly am curious and the other part is because I want to see how close you can get. With that in mind through out the previous chapters I have given you clues. I'm in algebra (which I hate), I'm not over 21 but I consider anyone a kid at heart. Anyway I'll post the person whose guess is the closest. On to answering the reviews! Yay and Sohma Sleepover has finally reached 50 reviews Yay! So this chapter will be longer than I was going to be! Who knows when it reaches 100 reviews I'll write the longest chapter yet!

Cloud Strife Lover : Which part of the chapter is ouchies?

Fallen from the sky : I love animals so don't worry they're not going to the pound.

kyo'slittlekittenkisa : I sold about 270 boxes but last year I sold 650, including cookie booths. Read to finds out if Shigure lets them keep them.

Kagome5177 : Sorry, but one part of your idea isn't going to happen. Yuki is starting to like Kagura, but Haru and Rin I can put together somewhere in the story.

fluffylover101 : If you have recently read your reviews, I read your story last night. Good job and update soon.

Blackrosewitch : Opps, well at least now I fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out for me. LOL instead of blushing and being angry, Kyo was an angry bush. LOL! Tohru says Yuki-kun instead of Yuki because in Japan it's disrespectful if you say someone's name with out using the honorific. Tohru and Yuki are friends so she stopped calling him Yuki-san but they're not close enough for her to just call him Yuki. Tohru has a special bond with Kyo though in my story so she stops calling him Kyo-kun in one of my previous chapters.

A Hello for all the peoples who read my story but don't review, after reading this chapter scroll to the bottom of the page and click go which is to the left of summit reviews. When the box pops up type in a review, it's as simple as pie, (which you can eat while typing a review). Get it, Got it, good, any questions? Oh, and one more thing, when it's not necessary to put who says what I won't.

* * *

As the threesome reached the entrance to the forest Uo turned to Tohru. "Sorry I can't stay Tohru, but I gotta get home and cook supper for my dad and me. I can take two of the puppies though. Hana would love to have a puppy since they don't have any pets and Megumi might like having one around. I can keep one of them too, since my apartment is already messing it won't matter, and dad's too drunk to notice, and if he did he wouldn't care." Uo said as she took the puppy from Tohru's arms and started walking off. "Um, okay Uo-chan, see you tomorrow. Bye!" Tohru said as she waved good bye to her friend.

"Hurry up Tohru, and can you take one of these puppies, this one keeps trying to bite me." Kyo said as he waited for Tohru to catch up. "They must be able to sense the cat part of you. The curse may be gone but you still have some cat-like qualities left in you." Tohru said as she took the playful pup from Kyo. "Like what?" Kyo said as he leaned against one of the trees near the entrance of the woods. "Well you still love heights right?" "Yeah" "and you still love salmon, and hate the rain" "yeah, and I hate that stupid nezumi too." "So, what's you point Tohru?" "Well, even though the curse is gone, you still have some of the cat's spirit left in you." "Tohru, everything you just said, anyone could be the same. When we get back to Shigure's I know a way to test it."

Soon, without even knowing it the two teens had arrived at the house. From the outside, the house looked peaceful and calm, but once inside, the sobs of Shigure's editor were heard as the Tohru and Kyo entered the house, puppies in hand. "Shigure, how can you be so EVIL! The deadlines tomorrow and you haven't even started the chapter!" Mitchan said between sobs. "Uh, Shigure-san we're home." Tohru said as she walked into the living room. "Ah Tohru your home, what took you so long?" Shigure said as he left his study, leaving the sobbing Mitchan by herself.

"What took you soooo long Tohru? I though I was going to STARVE!" Shigure said jokingly as he walked towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry for making you wait Shigure-san. It's just that we got a little side tracked on the way..." Tohru started to say before Shigure interrupted. "A little teenage romance..." "You pervert!" Kyo said before sending Shigure flying through the paper door. "My poor house, is everyone out to destroy my home!" Shigure said as he landed with a thud next to the big oak tree near the flower garden. "Owwie, Tohru, Kyo hit me!" Shigure said in a bad impression of Momiji. "Shigure dizzy, Shigure go night night." Shigure said in the Momiji voice again just before he passed out.

"Shigure-san! Kyo is Shigure-san going to be alright?" Tohru asked as she ran through the broken door and over to Shigure. "Tohru, it's alright, Shigure is okay. He's just sleeping again like he did last time, remember." Kyo said calmly as he eased Tohru away from the sleeping Shigure. "Tohru, when Shigure wakes up he'll be hungry maybe you should start making supper know." Kyo said as he led Tohru to the kitchen. "Okay, Kyo, but what about the puppies?" Tohru asked as she put on her apron. "I'll handle the puppies, you just start cooking okay." Kyo said in a strained voice. "But...but you hate puppies." Tohru said as she got out the ingredients for that nights dinner. "I'll make an exception, just once though." Kyo said as he took the pot Tohru currently was holding out of her hands and placed it on the counter. Turning, Kyo left the kitchen to go round up the pups, but not before he gave Tohru a quick kiss.

"Now where could those two puppies be, we didn't leave the room for that long so they couldn't have gotten that far." Kyo said as he searched for the puppies.

Much later on

"Where in the world are those puppies, the only place I haven't searched was outside..."Kyo said as he ran through the broken door and outside. There were the puppies safe and next to Shigure who was still unconscious. "You two sure cause a lot of trouble." Kyo said as he started to pick the two playful pups up. Having come up with a better idea, Kyo carefully put the two puppies back down next to Shigure's face. Soon the two puppies were on top of Shigure and currently licking his face, causing Shigure to stir. "Ahhhh! Get these puppies off me!" Shigure screamed, causing Tohru to jump in fright at the sudden loud noise. "Well you're finally up at least." Kyo said as he picked up the pups and carried them inside the house, as Shigure slowly got up from his position on the ground.

"Tohru, Shigure's FINALLY up, which would be the loud noise you just heard." Kyo said as he walked into the kitchen, puppies still in hand. "Really, that's great!" Tohru said in a cheerful voice, ever the optimistic. "Uh, Tohru, the leeks look like they're burning... Why are you cooking LEEKS!" Kyo said as he covered his nose in disgust. "Uh, um Kyo they're for Shigure since leeks are what he normally wants with his supper. "Don't worry you'll be having Salmon and rice." Tohru said as she turned the stove off and got out four huge plates. "Tohru, you don't need a plate for Yuki he said he was going to eat with Haru and Kagura tonight. Soon everyone was seated around the table, ready to eat.

After supper Kyo stayed back to help Tohru do the dishes instead of going up to the roof like he normally did. "Hey Tohru, Yuki never did say why he attacked us like that and all Kagura said was that it was her idea, and Yuki didn't really mean it, do you know what she was talking about." Kyo said as he put one of the pots away. "No, I never really thought that much about it, I was just glad that Yuki-kun didn't really want to kill us. When Yuki-kun comes home we could ask him then or Yuki-kun and Kagura-chan tomorrow." Tohru said as she scrubbed the last dish and handed it to Kyo. "Hey Tohru, meet me on the roof around 7:15 okay, the sun should be setting around then, okay." Kyo asked as he put the dish rag down. "Uh, okay Kyo, but until then I have some homework to finish." Tohru said as she took her apron off, and headed towards the steps leading upstairs to her room.

What will happen on the roof, will someone make a surprise visit and is Tohru going to be careful enough, so she doesn't fall off the roof and where are the puppies!

* * *

Okay I know this chapter wasn't that long but I have no ideas and Shigure needs to be confronted with the puppies once more before he decides if they can stay. People reviewed they wanted more Kyoru moments and I in general like those moments in stories myself so in the next chapter MORE KYORU moments! Anyway school just started again for me and I have A LOT of homework so it will take me awhile to update and I have soccer, which is one of my higher priorities. Well review PLEASE because I like to know if the peoples reading my story actually would like me to continue writing or if I'm writing this for a bunch of ghosts. Oh yeah and don't flame me because if you really don't like this story than why are you reading it! 


	9. chapter 9

I deleted my author's note so now chapter seven really is chapter 7 and chapter 8 calm after the storm is NEW so please push back and read it!


	10. Starlight

The Real Chapter 9: Starlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any manga for that matter. I do however own this story and the manga books 1-12, since 13-22 is not out in the U.S. yet. :( I do however own the book I'm writing and all the characters in it. I still want peoples to guess my age I'm between the age of 6and 30, so that might help you and I'm in Algebra so it means I'm not a 1st grader or a 4th grader for that matter either. Good luck guessing.

I think I confused a few people when I deleted my authors note...oops.

Again I'll answer the reviews I got from the people who figured out my mistake.

fallenangel456: Yeah I personally liked that part a lot too. Shigure was dizzy and couldn't think straight so he sounded a lot like a little kid.

kyo'slittlekittenkisa: Yup Kyo and Tohru are together. I read your story, and it's really good so update soon!

Only tow reviews for this chapter... Oh well maybe I'll get more reviews this chapter.

On to chapter 9: Starlight

Tohru sat at her desk humming as she finished the last of her math homework. Looking at her clock, Tohru went into panic mode. It was already 7:05 and she hadn't gotten ready yet. Rushing around Tohru tried to figure out what to wear and if she should bring a coat just in case it was cold. In the end Tohru ended up wearing a baby blue dress and butterfly sandals. Her hair was tied up into pigtails with two ribbons that matched her dress. She had on light makeup that accented her light brown eyes, and added a pale rosy color to her cheeks. With all that in mind Tohru remembered to bring her white coat with her, just in case it was cold.

Kyo, on the other hand was lounging on the couch and waiting until he heard the click of Tohru's door opening before he went up to the roof. Like Tohru he had a hoodie with him, just in case it got cold, but he hadn't dressed up or anything. In his head Kyo wondered to himself why it was taking Tohru so long. _"I did say 7:15, right? How long does it take Tohru to get ready? It's already 7:17 and the sun will be setting soon." _Kyo though to himself. Yet no sooner had he though it, Tohru came rushing out of her room, worry clearly shown on her face.

"I'm soooo sorry, Kyo! Homework was really hard and when I finished it was 7:05 and then I still had to get ready and then I couldn't find my coat and..."Tohru immediately stopped talking as Kyo's hand covered her mouth. "Don't worry. You're not that late and I just got down here myself." Kyo said, telling a little white lie to cheer Tohru up from her anxiety. "Oh, okay." Tohru said, completely cheerful again.

Taking her hand, Kyo lead Tohru outside to the ladder that leads to the roof. "I'll go up first and when you reach the top step, Tohru close your eyes. I'll help you onto the roof, but I want what you see to be a surprise. Okay?" Kyo asked as he started up the ladder. After he got up the first few steps, Tohru started up herself, being extra careful not to snag her dress on anything. As she reached the last step, she closed her eyes just like Kyo had told her to. "Okay Kyo, my eyes are closed. Now what?" Tohru asked as she held on to the ladder to make sure she didn't fall. "Put one of your hands out in front of you, so that I can pull you up." Kyo said as he stuck his own hand out. Complying, Tohru put her hand out, only to lose her balance. Without warning she started to fall backwards, only to be pulled up onto the roof by Kyo.

"You gotta be more careful Tohru, what if I wasn't there to catch you before you fell?" Kyo asked as he hugged Tohru closer to him. "It's my sandals...they weren't made for climbing ladders. But thank you for saving me, Kyo." Tohru said as she kissed him lightly on the check. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?" "Look at the sky, Tohru." "Kyo, it's beautiful! Is this why your always up here, to see the sun setting?"

"Yup..." Kyo said as he held Tohru close, not wanting to let her go just yet. As the sun finished setting, Tohru turned her head slightly to face Kyo. "That must have been the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Tohru said in awe. "Have you seen anything more beautiful Kyo?" Tohru asked as she leaned her head back against Kyo shoulder. "Yes." Kyo said simply. "What was it?" Tohru asked curiosity now spiked. "You." Kyo said as his face became bright red from blushing. (Audience: awwwwww!) "Kyo, I'm not beautiful...Kagura, Rin and the other are prettier than me." Tohru said modestly, a light blush covering her face. "No, you are the most beautiful person to me, and I love you for being who you are." Kyo said as he turned Tohru, so that she was facing him. "I love you too, Kyo." Tohru said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Awwww! How cute, teenage romance." Shigure said from his perch on the steps. Both teens' faces were now bright red as they turned to see that there surprise visitor was indeed Shigure. "Go away you Baka pervert!" Kyo screamed. "Damn Shigure, always ruining everything!" Kyo whispered under his breath. "Shigure, you scared me..." Tohru said as she slowly regained her composure. "Fine, I'll leave, I just stopped by to say hello." Shigure said sulking. "Okay, now go away, go bother Yuki or something." Kyo said as he glared at him. "Kyo no fun! Kyo no fun! Every party needs a party-pooper and that's why we invited you..." Shigure said in a child like voice. "Go Away Now!" Kyo screamed, patience long lost.

After Shigure _finally_ left Kyo grabbed Tohru and pulled her back into a big hug. "Shigure really bugs me sometimes." Kyo huffed as hugged Tohru closer. "Kyo, you let Shigure get to you too much. He's only kidding." Tohru said as she rested her head against Kyo shoulder. "Is that so?" Kyo said as he tickled Tohru lightly as he turned her so that she was facing him. "Kyo...stoop...that tickles." Tohru said between laughs. "Nope." Kyo said as he continued to tickle. Turning Tohru extended her arms and started to Tickle Kyo back.

Much later on, when neither teen could breathe, they called a truce and ended their tickle fight. Lying on the cool tiles of the roof, they gazed up at the nighttime sky. "Kyo, look the first star, quick make a wish!" Tohru said with the same enthusiasm as a little kid. "Okay, um I wish..."Kyo was cut short as Tohru's hand covered his mouth. 'You can't say your wish out loud yet silly or it won't come true." Tohru said as she uncovered his mouth.

Closing her eyes, Tohru laid her head against Kyo's chest as she thought of her wish. Having come up with her wish, Tohru turned her head slightly to see Kyo deep in thought about his wish. "Are you still thinking about your wish Kyo?" Tohru asked as she scooted closer to Kyo. "Yeah, I know what my wish is." Kyo said as he wrapped his arms around Tohru and pulled her closer. "Really? What did you wish for Kyo?" Tohru asked as she raised her head a bit, so that she could look into Kyo's eyes. "Well, I wished that this night would never end and that we could be together forever." Kyo said as he kissed the top of her head. "What was you wish Tohru?" Kyo asked as he looked over at his peaceful angel.

"My wish was sort of like yours...I wished that we could be together forever and that everything could be calm and normal again." Tohru said as she laid her head back down. Smiling Tohru closed her eyes and fell into a contempt sleep, curled up next to Kyo as he thought of everything that had happened the last few days. "Goodnight Tohru." Kyo said as he bent over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

This chapter was defiantly a Kyoru fluff chapter so I hope everyone is happy. I think there will only be 1 or 2 more chapters before I end this story so I will have a lot more fluff in the last chapter(s). I'm also working on the Yukiru that everyone kept asking for. I'll be published in a few weeks or maybe a month or two depending on how fast I work on it. Okays Peoples you read it now you get to review it! Flames will be terminated as always so don't even bother if your review is a FLAME! Constructive criticism and ideas for an ending are always appreciated. Just review please because I like to know what you peoples who are reading this story think about it.


	11. Sunrise

Sohma Sleepover: Last Chapter!

I finally came up with an ending for Sohma Sleepover, what a coincidence that I got a 100 on my math test the same day, odd huh. A note to all of u peoples who told me to change this to a Yukiru, Well it's not happening and I wrote a Yukiru called The Tutor instead, so be HAPPY, since this is the only one I shall write! On to da Story!

* * *

As the sun started to rise Tohru snuggled her head into Kyo's chest in an attempt to get rid of all the light. Huffing in defeat, Tohru raised her head slightly off Kyo's head to see if he was still asleep. To her disdain he was indeed still in la la land. Shaking her head, Tohru hugged Kyo before she started her tickle fight.

Kyo was immediately awoken from his slumber when he was tickled. Grabbing her hands in one swift motion, Kyo ended the tickle fight as he pulled towards himself. Rising up slowly Kyo sat up taking Tohru with him as he rose and carefully he placed her down next to him.

"Oh, Kyo look at the sunrise, isn't beautiful?" Tohru asked as she scooted over and sat in Kyo's lap. Lifting both of his arms up, she wrapped them around her and leaned back into his chest, completely content, her grumpiness long forgotten. "Have you ever seen anything as pretty as this sunrise?" Tohru asked as she laid her head against the crook of his neck.

"Yes I have...wait didn't we just have this conversation yesterday." Kyo said as he hugged Tohru closer.

"Um...your right, I guess we did." Tohru said as she lifted her head a little bit so she could she Kyo's face.

"Okay, then will just end it like we did yesterday." Kyo said grinning mischievously.

"Huh, but we were talking about what we wish for on the shooting star and before that we were tickling, don't tickle me again please." Tohru said with as she lightly kissed Kyo on the lips.

Grinning Kyo captured Tohru in a kiss. When she gasped in surprise, it gave Kyo a chance to deepen their kiss. They continued to kiss until neither of them was able to breathe. Smiling from pure pleasure Tohru turned to Kyo and gave him a hug.

"Huh? Tohru, what was the hug for?" Kyo said as he returned her hug.

"The curse was finally broken and now can finally hug you without you transforming into a kitty cat." Tohru said as she continued to hug Kyo not wanting to ever let go.

With a slight smile on his face, Kyo turned Tohru so that she was facing the sunrise and hugged her close as she leaned her head against his shoulder. The two stayed like that for a while until a loud voice interrupted their peaceful moment.

"Tohru-Chan, where are you, I'm hungry and there isn't anything to eat!" Shigure screamed as he looked frantically around for his 'little flower'.

"Ignore him. He can make his own breakfast for all I care." Kyo said as he held Tohru close so that she wouldn't have been able to leave even if she was able to.

"Ah! There you are Tohru, I was getting worried you were kidnapped...Shame on you Kyo, don't go deflowering my 'little housewife' now..." Shigure started to say before he was interrupted.

"Your "little housewife'! Tohru is NOT your little housewife, you pervert!" Kyo said as he pushed Shigure off the ladder so that he landed in the bushes.

Some things never change, but hey, life would be boring if it was perfect.

THE END

* * *

Yay! I finally finished the story, this chapter was short I know, but I didn't want it to be to long. I know I said I would have a chapter involving Yuki and Kagura and them talking about how they broke the curse but I couldn't think of anything that would fit, so I'll yet you guys imagine it however you want to. You read my story now you get to review it. Doesn't that sound like fun! No seriously review PLEASE! 


End file.
